persona 4: the next adventure
by Rikku-tadakatsu
Summary: persona 4: the next adventure
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah fanfic multi chapter gw jadi kalo agak lama ceritanya ato malahan terlalu sinngkat harap d maklumin yahhhh…

~~-Chapter 1: New Day New Adventure-~~

Pada suatu hari setelah 1 tahun barlalu sejak kejadian itu berlalu,  
Souji Seta yang kini telah lulus sma di Tokyo akan memasuki jenjang unifersitas  
ketika ia akan mandasftar sebagai mahasiswa baru ,kejadian 2 tahun lalu pan terulang lagi  
ini adalah kisah nya

-***** uinversity-

Seta: sudah saatnya aku menjadi seorang mahasiawa*tersenyum sambilll memandangi papan nama universitas*

Setapu masuk dan pergi ke t4 pendaftaran tetapi dalam perjalanan dya bertemu dengan ke-7 temannya

Yosuke: hey patner…aku juga masuk ke unifersitas ini ,hanya untuk 1 kelas lagi dengan sahabat baikku  
chie: aku juga lohhhh souji  
yukiko: em…..aku juga….  
kanji,rise,naoto:kami juga loh sempai….!  
souji : haaa kalia sudah lulus sma  
K,R,N:nga lah  
kanji:kami hanya panda sma aja  
rise:ia kami panda di sekitar sini  
naoto:i-ia sempai'kami panda di ******* scool  
souji:ehh itu kan sekolah gw yang doelllohhhhhhhh*lebai*{dikeroyokfans souji}

Dari kejahuan  
?:sensei aku juga ikut lohhhhh… bruuuk*jatuh  
autor: dasar beruang jadi-jadian  
{di bufudyne ama teedy}

….{author beku}

*dikembaliin ama yukiko pake agi(agi aja cukup ga usa agidyne)*

Souji :jadi kita akn saling ketemu dong  
all: ia….!  
souji:ehh kalian tinggal di mana  
yosuke:kita tinggal di cabang amagi inn yang ada di Tokyo  
souji:ohhh jadi youkiko buka cabanmg di sini  
yukiko:ia….  
souji: selamat berjuang yah teman2

Setelah mendaftar dan malalui berbagai hari di universitas tersebut taktersa sudah 3 bulan berlalu  
pada suatu malam sahabis pulang dari foodcord souji sangat lelah dan langsung tudur sesampainya di rumadan dan dalam mimpinya ia bertemu dengan igor di vevet room

Igor:welcome to velvet room  
souji:kenapa…..kenapa aku ada di sini  
igor:hm, aku membutuhkan bantuanmuh lagi  
persona mu yang bereda di compendium yaituh izanagi telah di curi seseorang  
souji:haaaa….. apa"jeng…..jeng…..jeng"*lebai* dikeroyok souji*  
bukankah hany aku yang dapat masuk ke sini  
igor:ia,tapi entah kenapa ada seseorang yang dapat masuk ke mari dan mencuri izanagi

-flash back-

Sebelum souji pergi dari inaba dia pergi ke velvet room dan setelah ia keluar tanpa sengaja velvet room key terjatuh dari kantongnya  
danseseorang pun mengambillnya

-end flash back-

Souji:mungkin karena itu dia dapat mencuri izanagi  
tetapi buku compendium itu kan selalu ada di genggaman Margaret  
igor:eh…em….em…kalau iyu aku suru Margaret menarunya di meja supaya kami bias berc****{ti-t}  
Igor:awwwww*kaki igor ditendang oleh margat*  
souji:dasar bos mesum  
(bak…buk…bak*dikeroyok Margaret,igor ama souji*)

Souji:ooo- gara2 itu toh sampe izanagi ilang  
Igor:sooosekali lagi saya minta tolong sama loohh karna loohh adalah tamu guehhhh jadi looh harus nyari karu itu ngerti loohhh*lebai*{dikeroyok PLI}  
dan semoga izanagi tidak jatuh pada tanggan yang salah  
souji:aku juga berharap begitu

Tiba2 sesosok suar mambuyarkan konsentrasi souji  
ibu:souji…souji  
ayo bangun…..cepat sekolah,mau lulus nga lih kamu.  
souji:ia ibu aku bangun  
aku ini kan udah gede kok masih di anggap anak SMP  
{dikeroyok anak SMP}

*dalam hati souji:muda-mudahan izanagi tidak jatuh ke tanggan yang salah*

~~-_end chapter 1_-~~

Apakah izanagi jatuh pada tanggan yang salah atou benar,kita tunggu aja pada chapter selanjutnya


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING :CCD ABIS ,ANCUR ABIS, 10000000-‰ GAJE ,DLL  
map yahk kalo cerita ini ga lucu, bahasanyah ngaur ,sahlah2 kata ato apalah. harap d maklumin kan ini fanfic multi chapter pertama w jadi harap di maklumin bgt…bgt…bgt…bgt…..

Dapatkah siouji mandapatkan kembali izanagi  
silakan baca sendiri. Inilah kisanya

~~-_persona 4: The Next Adventure_-~~

™†™†™†™Chapter 2: Magic and Friendship™†™†™†™

Sertelah Souji mendapatkan kabar dari Igor tentang hilangnya Izanagi souji pun mengabari teman2 nya

-food cord-

Yosuke: ha…. Apa…..jeng,jeng,jeng*lebai*[di garudine ama yosuke]  
Rise:jadi izanagi telah dicuri..?  
chie:kalo begitu ayo kita rebur kembali  
kanji:masalahnya bagai mana…?  
yukiko: seperti biasa, kita cari saja dya di tv wolrd  
yosuke:ia benar  
teddy:ia sensei ayo kita cari  
souji:masalahnya, jika kita sembarang masuk, kita bias masuk ke dalam dunia tv yang tidak kita kenal..?  
teddy:benar juga…..hm….?  
all: …{%$^&(*^!)&^%$#!#$%^}

Tiba2 souji tertidur dan muncul di velvet room

-velvet room-

Igor:welcome to velvet room  
tampaknya kau menghadapi masalah  
souji:ia,ini tentang izanagi  
igor:Margaret…!*sambill menatap Margaret*  
Margaret:tv world dapat dimasuki dari mana saja hanya dengan kepercayaan  
misalnya waktu kalian masuk di studio pada tv world lewat tv di junes itu karna kalian percaya kalian akan sampai ke situ  
kesimpulanya kalian dapat masuk ke studio di dalam tv world dari mana saja hanya dengan percaya kalian akan sampai ke sana  
igor:sudah mengerti..?  
souji:ia aku mengerti  
igor:kalaw begitu akan aku kembalikan kau…..

*mata souji silaw karna suatu cahaya puti yang sangat terang*

Souji: aku tau caranya pergi ke tempat biasa kita pergi ke tv world  
yosuke:bagai mana  
souji: ayo ikut saja

-kediaman souji-

Souji: ibu aku pulang  
ibu aku bawa teman2 ke kamarku dulu yanh  
all:permisi…..  
ibu souji: ia  
souji:ayo kita pergi dari tvku saja  
all:wa…..w  
*TV souji berukuran42 inci*  
yosuke:ini TV ato layar bioskop  
souji: ayo kita pergi  
yukiko: entar kita nyasar lagi  
souji: tenang, ingat….percaya saja kalian akan sampai ke studio tersebut maka kalian akan sampai  
ayo…  
*souji sudah pergi*  
all: souji tunggu….

-tv world-

*bak,buk,bak x80* wu….{disorakin} Author lebai[digebukin para PLI]*

All:aw…..wah…*terpukau*  
chie:ini benar2 studia di dalam tv world  
rise: ayo kita cari izanagi

Souji:rise coba kamu cari keberadaan Izanagi  
Rise:o-o-okey

Rise: aku dapat…m…di sana -(nunjuk dageon central shoping distic)  
yosuke:okey_lest go,kita pergi ke CSD

-CSD-

Souji:di sini kan t4 kita mandapat persona kita kan yosuke  
yosuke:ia…..

Rise: aku yakin sekali dia di dalam sini(nunjuk liquit store)…. Ayo kita masuk  
all: ayo  
teddy: tunggu…..lihat semua  
tiba2 beberapa shadow dating menyerang mereka  
ayo bertempur  
yosuke: ayo seta kita bertempur  
souji: ia…..izanagi  
*tidak terjadi apa-apa*  
souji:ha… apa yang terjadi padaku  
yukiko:mungkin karna izanagi hilang kekuatan muh pun hilang  
kanji:mundurlah sempai… biar kami yang atasi  
teddy:ia sensei kalo ini biar kami yang atasi

Setelah bartarung cukup lama merkapun kelelahan

Yosuke: hosh…hosh…mereka bukan shadow yang dulu  
yukiko: merekah jau lebih kuat  
rise:ia bahkan persona kuh tidak dapat menditeksi kelemahan mereka  
kanji:damit…..dasar shadow sialan  
naoto: kalo begini kita bias kala…..

Tiba2 suara2 mulai masuk kedalam kepala souji  
?: sudah saatnya master…..  
souji:siapa itu  
all:….?  
yosuke: kenapa kau partner  
?:trush…..trush your pewer  
kanji:sempai kau taka pa-apa  
?: trush…..trush my power  
yosuke:jangan2 souji,kau…  
?:trush…..trush….TRUSH MEEEEEEEEEEE…..  
souji:per-so-na…  
izanagi-no-okami(morning star)* Extreme High Almighty Element

Damage on all enemies*

Semua shadow langsung lenyap

Yosuke:suda kuduga souji pasti akan kembali bertarung demi kita  
teddy:ok…..kalo begitu ayo kita masuk

sampai di dalam mereka menemukan ada seseorang yang berdiri di sudut

?: siapa itu….*terkejut*  
souji:kembalikan izanagi  
?:izanagi (zio)* Weak Elec Damage to 1 Foe*  
souji:*kena tlak demage:1*tampaknya kau suda bisa mengunakan persona  
?:kalo ini kau takkan bias mengindar izanagi(dark pison)*?*  
souji:*miss*salah  
?:serangan itu bukan untuk kamu bodoh  
yosuke:*kena tlak dan langsung down* ahhkkk….  
all: yosuke kau taka apa-apa  
souji:sial, hei apa yang kau…..  
*? Telah kabur*  
souji: yosuke, kau taka pa-apa  
*yosuke masih terjatu di lantai dan belum sadarkan diri*

~~-_chapter 2 end_-~~

apakah yang terjadi pada yosuke dan apakah sebenarnya jurus dark poison itu…..

™†*keep reading my friend*†™


End file.
